


Little Things: Sansa/Margaery

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Sansa/Margaery drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Key, Trap, India, Muse, Wrong

**Key**

The Tyrells were the key to Sansa's escape, but they were  _more_.

Margaery was a friend like she hadn't had since Winterfell. Willas was to be her white knight.

Surprisingly, she was neither lovestruck nor infatuated at the thought of wedding him. But going to Highgarden,  _living_ there, seeing Margaery every day...

They would chat while doing needlework, go for walks in the near-legendary gardens, sit together at meals and tourneys. Everything she wanted was close, thanks to Margaery.

And Willas, or course. But she couldn't bring herself to think too much of him when his sister smiled like that.

 

**Trap**

She was a little bird in a cage, singing their songs inside her trap.

But a window had opened, and a rose dropped in.

Sweet-smelling, reminding her of the outside world, longing with just a bit of hope.

And the rose had thorns too, thorns that protected the little bird from the lions who were her jailers.

The rose let in light from the window it had come from, promising the little bird's dream of flying away, into the sun to the rose garden, or up to the snow.

So the little bird escaped with the rose, free and happy.

 

**India**

Margaery's family had a house in India, but Sansa had never expected to go there. She hadn't expected to fall in love after Joffrey - even his name made her shudder - but when the beautiful girl sat down next to her in a coffee shop, she knew she was gone.

Staring at her girlfriend, long brown hair tied up against the heat, Sansa was struck with a wave of gratefulness.

"Hurry up!" Margaery turned, reaching her hand out for Sansa down the street. "We've got so much to do!"

Sansa laced her fingers together and smiled with her.

 

**Muse**

"Yes, oh, Mar -  _ugh!_ "

Sansa had tried to ignore the loud music next door, to savor her time with Margaery while her parents were away. Clearly, though, they weren't alone. Her half-brother Jon was sitting moodily in his room, blasting Muse.

Margaery pulled Sansa back on top of her. "Ignore him."

"I can't." Sansa scowled. "Jon!  _Turn that down!_ "

A shout came through the wall. "Then I have to hear you two!"

The two girls rolled their eyes. "Well," Margaery suggested, "we could be a little louder? I can make you forget all about anyone but me."

"Yes, please."

 

**Wrong**

The Seven proclaimed relations between men sinful, but it said nothing about women. The old gods forbade nothing.

Sansa had never given it much thought, but the Tyrell girl - Margaery - was making her consider.

Would Margaery push her away? Was she wrong? Sansa didn't think she could bear to see upset on that kind face, always smiling at her, the picture of beauty. Sansa imagined Margaery looked very much like the Maiden. 

Sometimes Margaery would say something, carelessly, that threw Sansa. That made her think Margaery felt the same way.

Maybe she wouldn't react badly to a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Tuesdays, starting 2/11.  
> Tell me your thoughts, no matter what they are!


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cake, Horse, Eyes, Light, Blood

**Cake**

"Do you think there are too many roses?" Sansa said anxiously. "I wanted to emphasize your family, since we're going to have all our dogs."

Margaery looked at her drawings of the wedding cake: the two bridge figurines were almost obscured by the roses. "Maybe a few..."

"Oh, I knew it! This looks horrible! Oh, everything's terrible - I've been planning my wedding since I was five; how could this happen?" She ran her hands through her hair, and her fiancée took her wrists gently.

"Sansa, darling, calm down." She smiled and kissed her. "It's going to be perfect."

 

**Horse**

Margaery held her horse's reins, galloping next to Sansa.

"Think you can beat me to the Whispering Stream?" She called.

"With my eyes closed!"

She raced away, and Margaery followed with a laugh. She never quite caught up to Sansa: when she reached the riverbank, she was already sitting on the grass, her skirts spread in a circle.

"I told you," she laughed, patting the ground next to her. Margaery dismounted, and walked over to Sansa, launching herself at her. Sansa shrieked a laugh, grabbing Margaery tight as they fells together.

Margaery grinned. "Oops!" She said, leaning down onto Sansa.

 

**Light**

"Go away!" Margaery yelled, not caring which brother was at her door. "I don't care if Grandmother is here. Come back when it's daylight!" They shuffled away, and she sighed in relief.

Sansa poked her head out from under the bed. "I don't like lying to them," she said. "Your parents are so nice."

Margaery made a noncommital noise.

The redhead stood up. "I wouldn't have to sneak in at midnight anymore. I hate climbing up that filthy old tree. I'll fall."

"If I wanted someone who could climb, I'd date Bran."

Sansa kissed her before slipping out the window.

 

**Eyes**

Every day, Margaery saw Sansa in King's Landing. She talked to her sometimes, but the Lannisters would get suspicious if she did every day.

She saw the other girl's pain written in every line of her body. Sansa tried to put on a brave face for Court, but her eyes betrayed her: always held too wide, near tears.

Margaery longed to hold her close, whisper that it would all be okay, that everything would be fine, to wipe away her tears and kiss the dried tracks away. But they had to wait until her family could protect them.

Always waiting.

 

**Blood**

The sides of Sansa and Margaery's glasses were stained with the ghosts of Bloody Marys. The two girls sat across from each other on the floor, giggling.

"So..." Sansa slurred, steadying herself on Margaery's knee. "I have a secret to tell you."

"Another?"

She nodded. "Another. I like someone. A lot. A lot, a lot."

"Who?" Margaery was slightly more sober than Sansa. She hoped that her friend would say  _You_ , but she knew it would never happen.

"It's, ah," Sansa whispered the name in Margaery's ear. She hiccupped and smiled.

"Oh."  _Oh_. "I think that someone likes you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to baratheonbabe on tumblr for the idea for Blood! You’re amazing, and I hope you liked it!  
> This is... only slightly late. And by that I mean almost two days. I suck at deadlines. But it's done! So review/leave kudos because I live off feedback when not eating chocolate!


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper

**Cat**

"What about this one?" Margaery knelt by the cage of a large, fluffy Persian cat with dirty white fur. "Oh, it's only six months old!"

Sansa looked at the kitten. It didn't particularly tug at her heart - she preferred dogs - but it did look sweet. "Does it shed? I'd hate for the apartment to be covered in fur."

Margaery scoffed at her. "All cats shed. Besides, I'd be the one to brush it and everything," she reminded her girlfriend. Sansa had reluctantly agreed to adopting a cat, provided Margaery cared for it.

"It is cute," Sansa conceded. "Alright."

 

**Dark**

It was dark, and dank. This had not been part of the Tyrells' plan.

So many things had not been part of their plan: Sansa being married off to Tyrion, Loras getting so badly injured, and Margaery being locked away, accused of treason.

Margaery had a lot of things to think about, all along up there. She dwelled on what they might've done wrong; she obsessed over ways she could possibly escape and then shot them down.

And on the darkest days, when she was wallowing in her despair and nothing could bring her out, she thought of Sansa Stark.

 

**Dragon**

Rumors lived, rumors that a Targaryen girl was alive. Rumors that she was coming to take Westeros.

Tales of dragons had always frightened Sansa, but she had taken comfort in the knowledge that they were dead. If they weren't...

She confided this in Margaery as they walked in the garden, hidden from all by the flowers.

"Daenerys Targaryen..." Margaery mused. "She's younger than me."

"And they say she has three dragons."

Margaery laughed. She paused at Sansa's stricken expression. Taking Sansa's hands, she laced their fingers together and kissed her on both cheeks, then the mouth. "Don't worry, my love."

 

**Tea**

This was odd. Sansa wasn't relaxed, exactly - she was never relaxed these days - but there was the slightest feeling of safety, unlike anywhere else in King's Landing.

She looked at Olenna and Margaery Tyrell, sipping their tea. The old woman scared her, and Margaery puzzled her. This girl was barely older than her, but she carried herself like a woman.

And she was very beautiful. All the Tyrells were, but Margaery especially. Her long, soft brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders gracefully, her half-smile that was at once taunting, unsettling, and tempting.

Yes, this was certainly odd.

 

**Whisper**

People at Court talked about the latest fashions and upcoming weddings, but their favorite topic was those whispers about affairs.

There was no shortage of these during King Robert's reign. But now that he was dead, there was nowhere near as much gossip as people needed.

Until Margaery arrived. One kitchen maid whispered to another, "There was someone in Margaery Tyrell's room last night."

"No, she's betrothed to the king! She couldn't risk getting pregnant."

The maid's voice dropped even lower. "But it wasn't a man. It was His Majesty's previous betrothed - Sansa Stark."

"No!"

That kept them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working my way through these! I hope to be caught up by the end of Monday. I actually came up with all of these myself, for once... three cheers for effort! Review/leave kudos if my effort was sufficient =)


End file.
